Too Shy To Romance
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What started out as a simple movie night for Tino and Lor begins to turn into something deep as they both begin to fear that they are gaining feelings for one another. Will Tino cope with this new strange feeling for Lor, AND will Lor's new feelings interfere with her old crush, Thompson Oberman? All this happening in one weekend! Tino x Lor
1. Friday Part 1: The Set-Up

All right, this is a story that just recently came to my mind. I was binge-watching a lot of shows in order to understand some of the characters that I'm using for my next season of One-Minute Melee, and I was starting to watch 'The Weekenders' and I have forgotten how wonderful this show is! I'm surprised the fanfiction count for this section is pretty low... well, I'm sure a little additional story to the pile will be great! And yes, my shipping senses are tingling to write this piece! Anyway, The Weekenders belongs to Disney, so, I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

The bell had struck three o'clock once again as kids were running out of school in excitement. Of course, the most excited out of these group of kids happen to be four best friends who have always stuck to each other since childhood, no matter the outcome. The first figure was a blonde haired boy wearing a blue shirt with a white and blue stripe containing waves of water around the middle, white khaki shorts, and blue shoes. The second figure was a strawberry-blonde haired girl with a navy blue T-shirt and a white M with wings on it, blue jeans and blue shoes. The third figure was an African-American boy with brown spiky hair, a white T-shirt with an open yellow button down shirt, grey pants and grey sneakers. The final figure was a brown haired girl with glasses, a purple open shirt covering a white shirt, dark purple skirt and brown shoes.

The blonde haired kid stopped as he turned somewhere as he smiled, "Hey there! Tino here! You're probably wondering what the commotion is all about. Well, as you can tell, the bell just rang, everybody's out of school, and it's Friday. Add that all together and you get... the beginning of the weekend! And today, I have got a surprise for everyone!"

"Uh, Tino, we're standing right beside you." The African American kid, known as Carver, rolled his eyes. "We can hear every word you're saying."

"Hey, you guys do it too." Tino argued as he turned.

"Guys, let's not talk about Tino's strange tendencies to talk to brick walls." Tish, the girl with glasses, said, calming down any fight. "Though I think there's a doctor for this kind of thing."

Tino turned to Tish as he said dryly, "Thanks for the enthusiasm, Tish."

"Well, you said something about a surprise, and I love surprises!" Lor, the strawberry-blonde haired girl, gave a smirk.

"Glad you said something!" Tino smiled as he coughed, all three of his friends turned his attention to him. "Thank you all. Now, as you all know, Friday is the time that the new movies get cycled out and replaced with the new movies each time?"

"Okay, talking about movies. Good start." Tish smiled.

"As you already know, I happen to love Captain Dreadnaught." Tino smirked as he gave a huge smile.

"Oh boy, I think we all know what's coming..." Carver rolled his eyes as both girls gave a chuckle.

"I'm going to ignore that witty remark, for you see, my friends, I managed to talk with mom, and she has agreed to take us all tonight to see the brand new Captain Dreadnaught movie!" Tino smiled as he held a pose. He paused as Lor, Carver and Tish looked at their friend strangely. "Yeah, it works better when you're imagining the airhorn and the 'ta-dah' music."

"Well, sounds like you're really going all out for us, huh?" Lor smirked.

"You said it, guys! You have no idea how much I want to see this movie! It's just... good!" Tino smiled in excitement. "By tonight, we'll be sitting down together and watching that movie... and it's PG-13, and we're getting close to that age, I think we'll be able to get a good pass on that."

"Sounds like an awesome idea, Tino!" Carver gave a smile... as it dropped a bit. "Unfortunately, you're asking at the wrong time. You see, me and my family are going out this weekend to see my grandparents out of town."

"Oh, gee." Tino said as he and the girls turned in surprise. "Well, that's too bad, Carver. I was looking forward to having you here."

"Sorry, guys. But hey, don't let that ruin your fun. I'll be sure to see it next weekend or something, just don't give me too many spoilers. I probably won't be back until Sunday afternoon."

"Sunday afternoon..." Tish paused... then groaned as she held her head. "Oh no, I completely forgot!"

"What's that?" Tino turned to Tish in confusion.

"Well... I sort of promised my mom and dad that I'd go with them this weekend to a small convention out of town. We're leaving Friday night, and not coming back until Sunday afternoon." Tish groaned.

"Wow... that must be tough." Carver said. "Sorry, Tish."

"Oh well. At least you won't be alone in not seeing the movie." Tish smiled. "But I still have my phone with me, so if you want to talk on advice or something, just give me a call... just not between meal times, all right?"

"Oh..." Tino looked down a bit disappointed.

Lor looked over at Tino and smiled a bit as she walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, Tino, I don't really have any plans for this time... I'm pretty much here all weekend with my family."

Tino gave a smile as he turned to Lor. "Thanks, Lor. You know, I can always rely on you!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Lor gave a chuckle as she turned to Carver and Tish. "We'll tell you how the movie is when we see you again."

"Okay, but remember, no spoilers!" Tish gave a giggle.

"Same for me, guys." Carver smiled as Tino gave a sigh of relief.

At least he wouldn't be going in alone...

* * *

Over at Tino's house, about a couple hours later, Tino was humming to himself as he got his hair all combed out. He shook it around for a bit as it maintained the shiny luster that it did. "Ah... perfect."

Tino then started to walk down as he saw his mother waiting downstairs, giving a bit of a smile as she nodded. "Your friend called and her parents had said yes. We're going to be stopping at Lor's to pick her up."

"Sweet!" Tino smiled as he and his mother left for the car. "Though it is a shame that Carver and Tish couldn't stay. They're really missing out on a good Friday night movie."

"Well, you know, Tino, even your friends have to arrange other plans." Ms. Tonitini explained. "But still, I'm glad that Lor is at least sticking by you, you know, Tino, I never told you this, but I think you and Lor are really good friends."

Tino raised an eyebrow as he said, "Well, of course she is, Mom. I mean, so are Carver and Tish, they're all good friends."

"Oh, yeah, I know that. I guess what I'm trying to say is is that you and Lor are something special. I mean, I think she may even like you." Ms. Tonitini explained. Tino blinked in confusion as Ms. Tonitini sighed. "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?"

"Not really. I mean, of course Lor likes me. She is my friend, after all." Tino said.

Ms. Tonitini shook her head as she put on a hidden smirk as she thought to herself, _"I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough..."_

Pretty soon, the Tonitini's car stopped by the McQuarrie place as Lor ran over and waved to Tino and his mother. Lor then called out back to the house, "Bye, Mom, bye Dad! I'll be back soon!"

"Be back soon, sweetheart!" Mr. McQuarrie called out as the door shut.

As Lor got into the car, she sighed, "I swear, my family. They're great, but it's always hard to navigate over... how many brothers do I have, again?"

"Too many to keep track." Tino rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess we're all here, then." Ms. Tonitini said as she started to drive off. "Let's drop you two kids off at the movie theater."

With that said, the car started to go off as Tino and Lor looked pretty excited... little did they know was that this little moment of Tino and Lor getting pretty excited was going to turn into something a little more.

* * *

And with that, I will end this chapter here... and this is only part one of Friday! Part two of Friday will be coming up pretty soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, how did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Friday Part 2: The Start of New Feelings

All right, here's the next chapter of my Weekenders story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Have a good time, you two! I'll pick you two up around nine o'clock!" The former Mrs. Tonitini smiled towards the two departing kids.

"Right. We'll be over by the pizza place." Tino said as he waved to his mother as she started to drive off. As soon as the car was out of their sight, Tino sighed in relief as he turned to Lor. "You know, she's a really good mom."

"Tell me about it." Lor smiled. "I think your mom is pretty cool."

"Yeah..." Tino sighed as he looked up at the sun. "You know, Lor, it does feel a little odd to be here without..."

"Carver and Tish? Yeah, I know the feeling." Lor nodded. "But hey! Maybe it'll be a good time to know each other well... I mean, not that we already did, but I still think that maybe just one day with the two of us wouldn't hurt."

Tino smiled. "You said it."

After Tino and Lor came in and got the tickets, Lor paused as she said, "You know, Tino... we are going to be going into high school pretty soon."

Tino raised an eyebrow as he turned to Lor. "What brought that on?"

"Oh... I don't know." Lor paused. "I guess I heard my parents talk about it today. They say I got my grades up pretty well so far, and they hoped that I'll be able to enter high school pretty soon."

"Sounds like your parents are proud of what you've been doing." Tino smiled.

"Well, I have you, Tish and Carver to thank for." Lor smiled. "I mean, it's not like you guys haven't been helpful..."

Tino paused as he looked up. "I suppose you have a point... though now that you bring it up... I suppose that there are a few things to fear when growing up..."

"Oh really? Like what?" Lor smirked as they were now waiting in line for popcorn.

"Well, for one thing, the side effects of puberty." Tino sighed. "I mean, after all those health classes we have taken, I think I'm a little nervous about growing up."

Lor shuddered. "Indeed. I... don't think I needed to learn THAT much about... THAT at a young age."

Tino nodded. "I agree, but there's nothing we can do to stop that. What happens... happens."

Lor paused as she smiled, looking at Tino. She smiled and nodded as they started walking.

* * *

It was about sometime later during the movie when Tino and Lor were sitting next to each other, taking out some popcorn from the bucket they had purchased. As they did so, Lor was paying less attention to the movie as Tino looked pretty excited. Lor could give a small smile as she thought to himself, _"He looks so cute when he wears that smile..."_

Lor yelped as she shook her head. _"Cute? Tino? Where did that come from?"_

Lor was quickly hiding her blush as she looked away for a mere moment. _"I couldn't have thought Tino was cute... though he is very enthusiastic... and..."_

Lor then felt a tapping on her shoulder, causing her to turn towards Tino, who offered her the popcorn bucket. Lor, temporarily taking her mind off of what had happened, just smiled as she mouthed the words 'No thank you, you can have the rest."

Tino gave a nod as Lor stretched a bit, yawning a bit, as Tino gave a smile as he thought to himself, _"Wow, that is an adorable yawn."_

Tino raised an eyebrow at this thought, wondering why he just thought that random statement... especially when describing his best friend.

But it just merely went away for the moment when Tino's eyes went back to the screen, thinking that the thought was just a mere passing thought. Little did he or Lor realize that tonight would probably give them even more thoughts...

* * *

"You know, the movie's all right." Lor said as she and Tino went out.

"Are you kidding? I think that movie was the best!" Tino said as he put his hand around Lor. "I mean, you have to admit, some of the effects were pretty good."

Lor paused. "Yeah, I guess they were good... maybe it'll hold up when we watch it again in a few years..."

 _"Wow... Tino's arm around me feels... nice."_ Lor thought to herself as she gave a blushing smile... then yelped. _"Snap out of it, Lor McQuarrie! Tino's just doing it as a friend! He's not..."_

As Tino and Lor were walking out of the movie theater, from nearby, Lor had spotted Thompson Oberman, roller-skating with a few friends. It was at this moment that her brain was beginning to compare both Thompson and Tino. Lor had always thought that Thompson was the most cutest, yet hottest guy she had ever seen, and she knew this, having tried countless times to impress him, even if she did them for the wrong reasons. And she knew that though Thompson was a great guy... he was just the... 'cool' kid. But actually, seeing both the young men in comparison, Lor noticed that Tino was more than just the ringleader of their group. She knew Thompson was pretty cool, but Tino was very handsome in his own way. Her eyes then started to dart towards Tino's face as she examined it. She blushed the minute his eyes went to hers as she turned away.

"Lor, you all right? You seem pretty quiet." Tino paused.

"Er... nothing. Just... thinking." Lor said, her blush still apparent. Tino raised an eyebrow before noticing Thompson was nearby.

Tino nodded, as he thought, _"Sweet Lor, thinking about Thompson again. A cool guy, but if only her pretty face would..."_

Tino's eyes widened as he was now starting to wonder WHY he kept thinking of Lor, his best friend, as a pretty girl. Yes, he did admit that she's not like the regular girls, but she is pretty attractive in her own way. And why not? Those two have been friends for quite a long time. And just looking at her eyes... he had to admit, they were pretty eyes...

"Uh... Tino?" Lor asked, looking at Tino, who snapped out of it.

Tino coughed as he chuckled nervously. "Uh... right... Pizza! We should probably go there."

"Er... y-yeah..." Lor nodded as the two started to go off together, still wondering just how it is possible that both best friends were starting to see each other differently.

* * *

The second chapter is now done! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for this story, please leave them through a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
